Crépuscule
by SageoWind218
Summary: Originally titled Déclin du Jour. 'He walks in Twilight... and away from me.'


-1_… Something that just came in my head one day. Shortest thing I've ever done. Also, the title is in French. If it's incorrect, please tell me the proper translations. _

_Nothing in here belongs to SquareEnix and Disney. _

_Originally titled **Déclin du Jour. **Thank you Lulu Nobody for telling me the proper word! (I searched your words on Internet and 'Crepusule' came up. Thank you again for putting me on the right track!)_

**Sora's POV**

-

_**Crépuscule**_

'_Twilight'_

-

He walks in twilight…

_I can see him walk away from me and down the golden coast as the waves lap at his ankles. He's being tempted again to either join the watery grave while the wind flutters along his silver hair, persuading him to stay… _

_I can see him struggle between the entities…_

The curse of standing on the brim of light and darkness… being both yet neither, only having half the spoils of each side… and being haunted by both entities until-

_The sun was fading slowly behind the horizon, consuming all in darkness…_

It seemed as if it was standing on the very line between Heaven and Hell. This line divided to sides in which one promised brimstone and fire and all encompassing torture while the other offered an eternity of pleasure and happiness.

_He pays no heed to the formidable shadows… He goes along his own path, his footsteps being washed away by the gentle waves of the crystal-clear ocean. The zephyr whispers again and his muscles twitch slightly as the breeze cooled his skin… He seems irritated… He seems to be lonely…_

But eternal happiness would get old, I guess. Maybe that was what happened to him… a 'tropical paradise' secluded from everything else became too confining, too _restricted._ He couldn't reach out and touch something new, having seen all that he could possibly see on the islands…

_But I know… he's ready for it to end… ready for everything to die… wither… and decay to dust that will be strewn away by the wind's furious gusts…_

The only new thing that ever came around was Kairi…

_He never glanced back at me with his sad, aquamarine eyes. He just kept walking away… like he did a year ago…_

He immersed himself in Darkness and he didn't quite like it. He immersed himself in Light and he began to feel too guilty about it. His sins control his actions and his words now, and he's not the friend I used to know.

He's trying his hardest to find the balance like that of the sea and the shore. One never crosses upon the other. Though the sea may rise and ebb, it never goes past its 'designated' line. Though wind may scatter the sand into the ocean, never once does the sea protest. It remains as ever perfectly blue as it has and always will.

But Light and Darkness aren't always as obedient.

_The last few golden rays of the dying sun highlights his platinum locks as they sway back and forth with his graceful movements. He's become refined, **perfected**, and yet he seems to want nothing more than the simplicity of the 'old days.' _

But the 'old days' are over, everything has been said and done and nothing can be taken back. Never will we ever look at one another and have the trivial thoughts like 'I'll beat him in sparring one day' or 'maybe we can help Kairi with the raft.' No, now it's more on the lines of 'what do I say that won't bring up how he betrayed me' or 'hopefully, he won't hurt my heart again.'

And he _did _hurt my heart… But I've forgiven him… _mostly. _But has he forgiven himself?

_He doesn't realize I'm still watching him and he eventually hesitates. He stops, looking out to the darkening clouds and letting out a wistful sigh. I can't heal him… the sea can't heal him… the sand can't heal him… the trees can't heal him… not even Darkness or Light could heal him…_

_His disease is incurable and I hate my inability to protect him from both impending forces. _

Moments like these make me _hate_ being completely _drenched_ in Light. It seems like I'm some 'Holy' being or something, deserving praise and gratitude from everyone I come into contact with. All because I stopped the formidable Darkness of the Heartless and the Organization, that doesn't mean I'm some kind of _god. _

Does that make Kairi a goddess then? Does that make him a _demon…_ or a _demigod…_? Whatever the people call him, they don't know what they're talking about. … Yes, he went to Darkness… but he came back…

Well… maybe he didn't come _all _the way back…

_He won't listen to me pleading for him to come back. I'm screaming his name and I don't even realize the volume or the intensity of my voice until my ear drums start to hurt. I shouldn't cry. Not over him. Not again… He's my weakness… and I loathe him for it. If I knew I could catch up with him before the sun's light completely went out, I would go after him… and when I would reach him, my fist would rear back before slamming harshly into his face. And once I start, I wouldn't be able to stop until he's lying on the beach, bloodied and bruised, letting the salty water burn his wounds…_

_He would then know the **pain** he put me through… He would **feel**_ _how horrible I feel…_

_He would understand… and hate it just the same I do. The absolute abhorrence I feel could shake worlds… shatter mountains… sink** islands**… But I think that if I did cause those horrific events to happen… it wouldn't make me feel any better. _

_Only him coming fully back and perceiving why my heart was now nothing more than a tempest of chaos and pain would ever calm the storm… _

I've had to walk through death and shadow… fire and ice… goodness and light… and yet I still haven't figured out the border between any of the opposites. But I, of _all_ people, should be able to tell two things apart. After all… sky and land are opposites… and so is Light and Darkness… But both differences come together at a compromise… For the sky and land, it is the horizon that expanses for miles on end… where Light and Darkness meet at Twilight…

And Riku walks in Twilight…

And he walks away from me…


End file.
